Fenrir
A silver wolf whose howl makes the party seem larger, discouraging some enemies. Abilities Howling Moon (Su) At 1st level, Fenrir receives Howling Moon. Fenrir lets out a bone chilling howl. Enemies within 30 feet of Fenrir are frightened for 1 round + 1 round per four summoner levels after 1st, with a Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Fenrir’s Constitution modifier) to negate the status effect. Allies within the area of effect are granted evasion for the same amount of rounds. Those who have evasion already are instead granted improved evasion. Fenrir can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Moonlit Charge (Ex) At 2nd level, while Fenrir charges an opponent, he can attempt to blind his target for 1d6 rounds. The target can make successful Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Fenrir’s Constitution modifier) to negate the status effect. Icy Breath (Sp) At 4th level, Fenrir is able to cast Icy Breath. This functions similarly to ''Fire Breath'', but using cold damage instead of fire damage. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Eclipse Bite (Ex) At 6th level, as a standard action, Fenrir bites a target with incredible force. He makes a single bite attack at a -5 penalty that deals triple damage. Lunar Ray (Su) At 8th level, once per day, Fenrir can attempt a ranged touch attack roll against a target within 30 feet. If the attack is successful, the target takes 7d6 points of (half cold/half unholy) damage. Ecliptic Howl (Su) At 10th level, Fenrir grants nearby allies a magical evasion and accuracy boost. All allies get a +3 morale bonus to Attack rolls and a +3 dodge bonus to Armor Class for 2d4 rounds. The allies must be within 30 feet of Fenrir when it uses this ability to receive these bonuses. This consumes one 3rd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Ice Storm (Sp) At 12th level, Fenrir is able to cast ''Ice Storm'' like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Permafrost (Su) At 14th level, as a swift action, usable every 1d4 rounds, Fenrir can freeze the ground beneath a foe within 30-feet of him. The target is frozen for 1d4+1 rounds. A successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Fenrir’s Constitution modifier) negates the status effect. This consumes one 5th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Ecliptic Growl (Su) At 16th level, as a full-round action, Fenrir can boost the stats of all allies within 15-ft. from him, depending on the moon phase. All allies gain a +2 enhancement bonus to all stats when there is a new moon, gain a +3 enhancement bonus to all stats when there is a waning or waxing moon, or they gain a +4 enhancement bonus to all stats when there is a full moon. Glacial Shroud (Ex) At 18th level, once per day, as a standard action, the air around Fenrir rapidly cools and becomes a swirling blizzard. For 1d6+1 rounds, Fenrir gains 10 Fire Resistance and creatures attacking it with natural weapons, unarmed strikes, or handheld weapons take 3d6 points of cold damage. Millennial Decay (Su) At 20th level, once per day, Fenrir washes over creatures in an icy dark aura within 50-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 15d8 points of damage (half cold/half unholy) unless they make a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Fenrir’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Category:Espers